El paso a paso de como Uchiha Sasuke terminó enamorado
by Lina Okazaki
Summary: Nos adentraremos a leer como, Uchiha Sasuke, el casanova y mujeriego definitivo, poco a poco y sin notarlo termina enamorado. Y no precisamente de una bella chica... *CharasukexNaruto* Festival Literario SasuNaru 2016.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Masashi-drogaslocas-Kishimoto.

Advertencias: AU, Yaoi, posible Ooc, mención de ItaDei e intento de comedia.

Aclaratoria: En este fic casi todos los personajes tienen las personalidades de la película Road to Ninja.

Sin más, pasen a leer.

* * *

 **De como un mujeriego cayó ante el amor...**

 **o el paso a paso de como Uchiha Sasuke terminó enamorado.**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **I. La problemática de un mujeriego**_

—Sakuraaaaaaaa, vamos, deja que te invite a salir.

La aludida bufó e hizo mala cara al ver la rosa que su mejor amigo le tendió.

—Charasuke, por enésima vez… ¡jamás saldré contigo! —gritó, golpeando la mano contrario, haciendo que la rosa cayera al suelo.

—Oh vamos, Sakura, tu sabes que lo deseas —a pesar de todo, Sasuke sonrío coqueto y le guiño el ojo, como si las venas en la frente de la chica y el obvio rechazo no existieran.

—Charasuke idiota, si sigues así, si un día por un milagro encuentras a la persona con la que quieras pasar el resto de tu vida, lo único que harás será ahuyentarla con esa actitud mujeriega tuya —gruñó, colocando sus manos en la cadera.

¡Realmente había días en que quería partirle la cara a su mejor amigo! Sin embargó, a pesar de todo, Sasuke era una persona muy importante para ella. Quitando lo mujeriego, el Uchiha realmente era un chico de buen corazón, devoto a su familia y que procuraba cuidar a sus amistades. Lástima que todo eso quedará opacado por su imagen de Don juan.

Por respuesta, Sasuke soltó una risita—Sabes que soy un hombre libre, mi querida Sakura. Dudo mucho que alguien logré cautivarme algún día.

La Haruno rodó los ojos. Bien, si él quería creer eso, haya él.

—Como digas —se limitó a decir, acelerando el paso. No faltaba mucho para llegar a su departamento.

—No te pongas así, koneko-chan —sonrío galán, pasándole su brazo por sobre los hombros a su amiga—. Sabes que tú siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón.

Minutos después, se podía ver a un golpeado Sasuke abriendo la puerta de su departamento.

—¡Auch! ¡¿Qué necesidad había de golpearme en el rostro?! ¡Sakura a veces es demasiado agresiva! —se quejó, sobándose la mejilla derecha.

—¿Otra vez le estuviste coqueteando, hermano? Si es así, te lo tienes bien merecido.

—¡Aniki! —exclamó sorprendido el menor, apenas reconoció la voz de su hermano—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué clase de recibimiento es ese, estúpido hermano menor? —Itachi sonrió de lado, saliendo de la cocina, taza de café en mano, hasta acercarse el menor y chocar sus dedos contra la frente de este—. ¿Olvidaste que me casó en dos semanas con Deidara?

—Hmp —gruñó el contrario, sobando su frente con una mano—. Claro que no. Simplemente no esperaba que llegaras tan pronto. Además, ¿Cómo entraste a mi departamento? —cambió rápidamente de tema.

Obviamente, había olvidado el arribo de su hermano. Pero su orgullo Uchiha no le permitiría admitir ese error.

—Mamá me dio una copia de tu llave—respondió escueto, caminando hasta sentarse en uno de los sillones de la sala, dejando su taza en la mesita de centro.—Tenía la esperanza de que habrías madurado y dejado la vida de mujeriego este último año, pero veo que no es así.

—Puedo salir con quien yo quiera, cuando yo quiera, las veces que quiera —casi gruñó el contrario, cruzándose de brazos—. Rara vez te metes en mi vida privada, Itachi, ¿a qué se debe este cambio?

Por toda respuesta, Itachi se inclinó y tomó su taza con una mano. Sopló ligeramente y bebió un sorbo. Luego de eso contestó:

—Sasuke, mamá, papá y yo estamos preocupados por ti—comenzó, notando al instante el estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo de su hermano al nombrar a sus progenitores. Continuó—. Mamá está pensando seriamente en presentarte con alguna de las hijas de sus socios. Papá ha logrado persuadirla hasta ahora, pero él igual se ha cansado de que en todos estos años no le hayas presentado ninguna novia formal.

—Demonios…—murmuró, sentándose en el sofá al lado de su hermano.

—Mi boda esta a la vuelta de la esquina, Sasuke. Y ya conoces a nuestros padres.

Frunció el ceño ante lo dicho por su hermano. Conocía de sobra a sus progenitores, por ende, podía intuir con facilidad lo que le esperaba—. Me van a hostigar incansablemente hasta que me consiga un compromiso, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué esperabas? Sabes que no se conformaran solo conmigo —Itachi se encogió de hombros, dándole otro sorbo a su café—. Así que te aconsejo que empieces a arreglar ese estilo de vida tan descarrilado tuyo. Salir todos los días a ligarte a toda chica que te encuentres en bares, discotecas o fiestas para acostarte con ellas e ilusionarles para que te sigan cual séquito no te está ayudando en nada.

Sasuke se pasó la mano por su cabello, despeinándolo un poco. Demonios, estaba en una encrucijada.

¡Él amaba conquistar chicas! ¡Era tan indispensable para él como respirar! Adoraba las caras de emoción y los sonrojos que provocaba en ellas cada que coqueteaba y las invitaba a salir. Como su ego se elevaba a los cielos cuando alguna se ellas decía lo buen amante que era. ¡Lo que su hermano le estaba pidiendo era inhumano!

Notando la repentina aura depresiva en su hermano, Itachi le palmeó la espalda—. Estoy seguro que hallarás la forma de salir de esto, Sasuke.

Sin más, el Uchiha mayor se levantó, terminándose de tomarse su café para luego dirigirse a la cocina. No estaba de acuerdo con la presión que querían ejercer sus padres sobre su hermanito, pero tampoco quería que este pasase toda su vida siendo un mujeriego empedernido.

Ojalá que Sasuke encontrara realmente a alguien a quien quisiera. Al menos lo suficiente para dejar ese estilo de vida de lado.

Se valía soñar, ¿no?

* * *

 _ **II. El primer encuentro (o el comienzo del fin).**_

Al día siguiente, Sasuke caminaba desganado por las concurridas calles de Konoha. Su hermano le había pedido que fuera a que se probara su traje para ver si no debían darle unos toques o ajustes finales. Eso solo lo hizo preocuparse más. No faltaba nada para la boda de su hermano. ¿¡Cómo soportaría el acoso de sus padres?!

Su primer pensamiento fue pedirle a alguna de sus amigas que fingiera por unas semanas ser su novia después de la boda de Itachi. Sakura fue su primera opción, pero la descartó casi al instante. Conociéndola, la chica le daría otro golpe en la cara si se atrevía a pedirle semejante favor. Luego pensó en Ino, la chica que trabajaba en una floristería a pocas calles de su departamento, donde siempre compraba sus rosas para sus ligues. Era muy guapa, aunque bastante tímida y recatada, pero llevaban una relación de amistad de años. Sin embargó, tuvo que descartarla también, ya que la pobre posiblemente se desmayaría de solo pedirle aquel favor.

Para su desgracia, esas dos eran sus únicas amigas, por lo que no tenía más opciones. ¿Y si se lo pedía a alguna de sus conquistas? No, mala idea. No quería que luego se hiciera ideas equivocadas y pensará que estaban en una verdadera relación.

Se encontraba en una encrucijada. No quería tener una relación seria con nadie, pero tampoco quería tener a sus padres detrás de su espalda. ¿Qué hacía…?

—¡Cuidado!

—¿Mmmm?... ¡ah! —por estar distraído, a duras penas logró esquivar una bicicleta que estuvo a escasos centímetros de golpearle.

—¡Auch! —exclamó, sin embargó, al no poder evitar irse contra el suelo y sentir el dolor debido al impacto de su espalda contra el concreto.

—¡Lo siento! ¡¿Estas bien 'tteba?!

—Pero que demonios… —como pudo, se apoyó sobre sus antebrazos y levanto la parte superior de su cuerpo. Estuvo a punto de insultar al osado que se atrevió a casi aplastarle, pero apenas levantó la mirada, toda replica murió en su garganta.

El cielo…

Un hermoso cielo azul, limpio, claro, puro, brillante de preocupación.

Tan azul….

Simplemente hermoso.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —repitió cielo, bajando de la bicicleta para acuclillarse a su lado.

—Que hermoso cielo… —murmuró sin pensar, provocando que el otro arrugará el entrecejo en angustia.

—Oh no… no me diga que se golpeó en la cabeza por el golpe. Será mejor que lo lleve al hospital…

—¡No! —gritó de pronto, asustando a cielo —. Estoy bien, no te preocupes —sonrió despreocupado, levantándose rápidamente y sacudiendo su pantalón en el proceso para darle más firmeza a sus palabras.

—De acuerdo —respondió cielo, extrañado, levantándose también.

Una vez ambos estuvieron de pie, uno frente al otro, un silencio incomodo se asentó. Sasuke no sabía porque, pero esos ojos lo habían tomado por la guardia baja, haciéndolo incapaz de apartar la mirada de los mismos.

—Bueno, je —habló cielo, pasando un brazo tras su nuca. La sonrisa nerviosa instalándose en sus labios—. Realmente lamento el golpe. Iba algo rápido y distraído 'ttebayo.

—Je —río quedo al escuchar esa peculiar muletilla, pero lejos de encontrarla irritante o tonta, le pareció tierno—. No hay problema. Pero ¿sabes? Lo mínimo que debería hacer mi agresor es decirme su nombre —dijo casual, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón.

Una risita escapó de los labios de cielo, haciendo que se estremeciera. Por Dios, ¿Por qué se estaba sintiendo así?

—Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto —contestó cielo, ahora Naruto, tendiéndole una mano.

Sasuke sonrío de lado, extendiendo su propia extremidad hasta dar un firme apretón en la mano contraria. —Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Un gusto conocerte, Naru-chan.

Naruto frunció levemente el ceño ante el repentino sufijo(*), provocando que la sonrisa del otro se ensanchara. —No soy una chica —reclamó, soltando su mano y ocultándola en el bolsillo de su sudadera naranja.

—Quién sabe, ¿nunca has oído hablar de la gente transgénero o andrógina(**)? —contestó burlón, alzando una ceja.

Ante sus palabras, Naruto bufó. Retrocedió sobre sus pasos hasta quedar al lado de su bicicleta –que estaciono al momento de ver a Sasuke tirado en el suelo– y se acomodo su gorra naranja –que Sasuke hasta eso momento noto-. —Jódete —gruñó, subiéndose al asiento.

—Hey, hey, hey, no te esponjes, cielo —musitó descarado, haciendo que el otro le observará ceñudo por el nuevo mote. Lo ignoró y continuó— Mira, que te parece esto —del bolsillo de su chaleco morado, saco un trozo de papel que calles antes le tendió un repartidor—. ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer a este lugar? En compensación por ser tan maleducado contigo —guiño un ojo y le entregó el papel, que el otro recibió con duda.

El papel era el anuncio de la apertura de un restaurante de fideos de todo tipo. Los ojos le brillaron al leer en la breve descripción del lugar que este vendía ramen. Justo abajo estaba escrita la dirección, junto con el horario y un número telefónico para pedir a domicilio.

—¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas? —aunque no lo demostrará, Sasuke estaba que sudaba de los nervios. Diablos, ¡jamás se había sentido así al invitar a salir a alguna de sus conquistas! Aunque bueno, en primero esto no era una conquista regular.

—¿No deberías ser esto al revés? Yo fui el que casi te atropella… —era obvia la confusión del lindo chico de ojos cielo, por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír con galantería. Al demonio, iba a lanzarse.

—Quizás, pero ¿sabes? Eres demasiado mono como para dejarte escapar así como así —por la manera en la que los bonitos ojos cerúleos se abrieron, supo que quizás había metido la pata, pero que va, si ya lo había arruinado, no perdía nada con terminar de meter la pata hasta el fondo ¿no? —. Así que, si no aceptas esta invitación como una compensación, ¿lo aceptarías como una cita?

Vale, lo soltó. Solo esperaba no terminar con algún golpe en la cara o que el otro empezará a gritarle depravado o demás insultos en medio de la calle.

Cuando transcurrió más de un minuto sin una respuesta, Sasuke supo que la había cagado. Y en grande.

—Oye, si te ha molestado mi invitación, déjame decirte que lo lamen…

—Está bien —interrumpió su discurso.

—¿Umm? —fue lo único que atinó a decir.

—Dije que sí, acepto —hasta ese momento se fijó que Naruto miraba hacía cualquier lado que no fuera su cara, además de que sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un pequeño sonrojo que era apenas visible en su tono de piel.

Hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para no gritar de jubiló y de paso besar esas encantadoras y sonrosadas mejillas.

—Perfecto —logró decir, sonriente—. Este jueves a las siete estoy libre. ¿Te parece bien? —Estaban a martes y el jueves era el único día que salía temprano de la universidad.

Al recibir un asentimiento como respuesta, no pudo evitar que su mano derecha se dirigiera a un rebelde mechón de cabello rubio –tan dorado y brillante como el oro- y lo acomodará detrás de la oreja morena, provocándole un respingo.

—Entonces nos vemos el jueves, Naruto —se despidió, viendo con gracia como el otro torpemente sujetaba los manubrios de su bici y colocaba los pies en los pedales.

—S-Sí. Nos vemos —se despidió el contrario, empezando a pedalear, mirando al frente con tal de no enfrentarse a los oscuros y profundos ojos negros del contrario.

Una vez el Uzumaki se perdió de su campo de visión, soltó un hondo suspiro y empezó a reír, teniendo que apoyarse en la pared más cercana para evitar caer nuevamente al suelo, ignorando a los trausentes que los miraban como un loco.

—¡Esto definitivamente se lo tengo que contar a Sakura! —exclamó entusiasmado, sacando el móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

¡Jamás se había sentido tan realizado por conseguir una cita! Definitivamente, iba a esforzarse en esa cita con él precioso chico de ojos bonitos y cabello resplandeciente.

Y así, mientras marcaba el número de Sakura, Sasuke, sin darse cuenta, había iniciado la etapa más dura, complicada y, a la vez, más satisfactoria de toda su vida.

* * *

 _ **III. Una charla motivacional**_

—E-Es que… yo… ¡No me lo creo!

—Créelo, cariño.

—P-Pero… Sasuke, yo siempre creí que tú eras hetero.

—Y lo soy.

—Pero entonces…

—Naruto… es diferente, Sakura.

La fémina no supo cómo responder. De hecho, aún estaba analizando la información y no terminaba de procesar todo lo que su amigo acababa de contarle.

Sakura había estado haciendo su tarea de medicina hasta que su celular sonó. Viendo que era su mujeriego amigo, en primera instancia pensó en colgarle, pero al final terminó contestando, amenazando con ir a su casa a golpearlo si le llamaba solo para volver a intentar invitarla a salir. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, al otro lado del auricular, escuchó al Uchiha hablar demasiado rápido y alto para su gusto, tanto que tuvo que gritarle para callarlo y exigirle que explicará en la máxima brevedad posible el porqué de su llamada.

Y como se arrepentía de haber escuchado la respuesta.

"¡Conocí a un chico precioso, Sakura! Tiene unos ojos hermosos, una sonrisa más brillante que el sol mismo y su cabello es tan amarillo y resplandeciente como el oro"

Vale, si de por sí era desconcertante que Charasuke se refiriera de esa manera tan rara a otro hombre, lo siguiente fue lo que la shockeo.

"Lo invité a salir… ¡y acepto! Aunque claro, siendo yo, el gran Uchiha Sasuke, es imposible que se resistiera a mis encantos. ¡Pero eso no es lo importante! Voy a salir con él el jueves en la noche. ¿¡A que no es genial?!"

Cansada, dejó salir un suspiro y se masajeo la frente. Luego de eso, a pesar de su estado de perturbación, logró decirle al contrario que viniera a su casa, con la explicita razón de que le explicará porque carajos invito a un hombre a salir. Cosa que, lamentablemente, seguía sin entender.

—Sasuke, ¿te has puesto a analizar detenidamente lo que hiciste? —interrogó la fémina, mirándolo directo a los ojos—. Es que… ¡es un hombre! No es que sea homofóbica o algo así, ¡pero debes comprender que esto es muy difícil de asimilar! ¿Si quieres sabes algo más de ese chico que su nombre?

Ante aquellas cuestiones, Sasuke frunció ligeramente el ceño, pensativo. En realidad, ni el mismo terminaba de comprenderse. ¿Por qué había invitado a un hombre a salir? Jamás le habían interesado los hombres, ni siquiera por curiosidad de experimentar, a él le gustaban los pechos y las faldas. Pero fue como si al ver a Naruto todo su sistema se quedará en trace y hubiera actuado simplemente por instinto.

—Siendo sincero, yo tampoco lo había asimilado del todo —dijo, haciendo que la otra lo mirara con una vena en la sien—. Pero… ¿sabes? Fue todo tan extraño… —una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios, haciendo que la fémina dejará de lado su enojo—. Ni siquiera pensé por un momento que estaba invitando a un hombre a salir. Fue solo ver sus ojos y sentirme... embelesado.

Su respuesta hizo que Sakura le mirara con los ojos abiertos. Sasuke sonaba genuinamente interesado en ese muchacho.

Ella lo conocía bien, quizás más de lo que él propio Sasuke pensaba. Siempre había sabido interpretar hasta los más mínimos gestos, expresiones e incluso miradas del Uchiha. Era algo que, con los años, había aprendido, fruto de su amistad. Sin embargó, la forma en la que hablaba de ese chico… era una que jamás había escuchado. Y esa sonrisa, era tan diferente a la pícara o coqueta que siempre solía mostrar.

Sintiéndose derrotada, soltó un suspiro y miro al contrario a los ojos— Sasuke.

Ante el tono serio de su acompañante, Sasuke se sentó derecho, enfrentando las orbes esmeraldas.

—Si de verdad quieres tener esa cita con ese chico… adelante —la fémina poso ambas manos sobre la extremidad contraria en la mesa, haciendo que el otro parpadeara—. Sigo sin entenderlo, pero si ese chico de verdad puso en duda tu sexualidad, debe ser por algo —y aligeró el ambiente, soltando una risa ante su propio chiste.

Sasuke sonrió también, sonrojándose tenuemente en el proceso, sin embargó, terminó riendo junto a su amiga, sabiéndose aceptado.

Y, nuevamente, sin darse cuenta, sintió un peso menos en su espalda que, inconscientemente, se había formado al entender que había invitado a un chico a salir.

* * *

*"Este sufijo se utiliza en general para referirse a adolescentes de sexo femenino y niños, aunque puede utilizarse para expresar cariño, por ejemplo hablando de un amigo o una mascota." Wikipedia.

El chan no suele ser usado entre hombres, a menos que sea a manera de burla o para expresar cariño. Aquí Naruto cree que Charasuke se está burlando de él, por eso su reacción(?).

**Transgenero: "Persona cuya identidad no se conforma sin ambigüedades a las normas convencionales de género masculino o femenino, pero que las combina o se encuentra entre ellas.". En palabras simples, alguien que nació siendo hombre/mujer pero se siente como alguien del género opuesto

Andrógino: Se designa como andrógino a aquella persona que debido a su apariencia física mantiene cierta ambigüedad respecto de su sexo, pudiendo ser hombre y vestirse o arreglarse como mujer o viceversa.

Este fanfic participa en el Festival Literario SasuNaru, a pesar de ser un CharaNaru, Charasuke técnicamente es solo una versión de otro universo de Sasuke, así que cuenta como SasuNaru(?).

Espero les haya gustado, siempre quise escribir algo de esta pareja. Tengo pensado que sean tres capítulos y, obviamente, serán publicados dentro del plazo impuesto por el festival (10 al 23 de octubre). El siguiente capítulo _posiblemente_ este el 16 o 17 de octubre.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Chao!

Cordialmente: Lina Okazaki


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, de ser así, posiblemente hubiera hecho un mejor final y no hubiera seguido explotando la franquicia.

 **Aclaraciones:** Creo que se me pasó mencionarlo en el capítulo pasado, así que lo aclaró: en este fanfic Deidara es mujer, así que nop, no hay ItaDei yaoi, sorry(?). Además, puse que faltaba una semana para la boda de Itachi cuando en realidad eran dos. Ya lo corregí, disculpen esa falla mía.

Ahora sí, pasen a leer.

* * *

 **De como un mujeriego cayó ante el amor...**

 **o el paso a paso de cómo Uchiha Sasuke terminó enamorado.**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **IV. La ley de Murphy.**

Sasuke estaba cabreado. Y Sasuke muy rara vez se cabreaba.

Podía contar con los dedos de ambas manos las veces que se había cabreado de verdad a lo largo de sus diecinueve años de vida. No iba con su personalidad enfadarse seguido. A él le gustaba ser relajado, enfrentando los problemas con una sonrisa tranquilla y pícara, sin preocuparse en demasía por los diversos retos u obstáculos que ocasionalmente la vida se empeñaba en ponerle. Sin embargo, como todo ser humano, tenía sus momentos de enfado, como la vez que su hermano lo engañó haciendo que se disfrazará de una princesa a su tierna edad de ocho años –que conste aclarar, se vengó años después, tirando "accidentalmente" uno de sus horrorosos libros Icha Icha-.

Mas ahora, mientras entraba al restaurante de fideos empapado de pies a cabeza, jamás se había sentido más enojado, enfadado, cabreado, encolerizado y demás sinónimos que terminaran en _ado._ Oh, pero no era su culpa, él realmente se había levantado con el mejor humor del mundo. ¿¡Quién no podría, al saber que esa misma noche iba a salir con el chico más candente que hubiera conocido en toda su vida?!

Su día inicio bien. Se despertó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estirándose cual gato para luego quitarse las frazadas de encima y levantarse con todo el ánimo del mundo. Sin embargó, debió sospechar que algo iba mal cuando no analizo que su despertador no fue el que lo despertó.

Fue a su baño e inicio su extenso ritual matutino de "embellecimiento"(*) y estuvo poco más de medio hora allí, duchándose, luego acicalando su cabello, cepillando sus dientes y perfumándose. No fue sino hasta que salió del baño y empezó a vestirse que se le ocurrió ver la hora en su celular. Casi se va de espaldas. ¡Eran las diez con cincuenta de la mañana! ¡Su primera clase comenzaba en diez minutos!

Apenas alcanzando a colocarse su usual chaleco morado y terminando de abrocharse el pantalón, tomo su mochila –que estaba encima de su escritorio- y salió disparado a la puerta.

No fue sino a medio camino que recordó que tenía un auto, y quiso abofetearse por eso. Tan acostumbrado a caminar –ya que la Universidad no estaba realmente lejos, solía llegar en veinte minutos caminando- que lo olvido. Sin embargó, ya llevaba un buen tramo corriendo y regresar por su auto hubiera sido un desperdicio invaluable de tiempo. Así que siguió su carrera, rogando porque el profesor Iruka llegará por una vez en su vida tarde a la clase.

Sin embargó, la suerte no estaba de su lado.

Llegó a las rejas de la enorme institución educativa a las once con cincuenta y ocho minutos, dejándolo con dos minutos para llegar a su edificio y salón. Agradeció su excelente condición física y corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas. Sin embargó, estando a unos metros de su edificio, su séquito de fans apareció y empezaron a llamarlo, buscando sus mimos. Intento ser lo más amable posible, alegando que llegaría tarde a sus clases y que les daría de su tiempo en otro momento, pero se lo tomaron a mal, ¡hasta el punto que empezaron a jalonear su ropa amenazando con romperla! Cansado y acelerado como estaba, huyo a duras penas de sus chicas, escuchando a los lejos como algunas reclamaban su manera tan grosera de marcharse. ¡Jamás se había dado cuenta que tan locas podían llegar a ser las mujeres!

Lamentablemente, cuando llegó a su salón, todo sudado, con el cabello hecho un caos y su ropa desacomodada, Iruka ya se encontraba allí, mirándolo con esos ojos de cazador a punto de devorar a su presa. Decir que no pudo entrar a su clase era obvio.

Se pasó el resto de la hora en el baño, tratando de arreglar el desastre que era su apariencia lo mejor posible, lamentándose en su fuero interno, ya que sabía de sobra que Iruka-sensei le pondría no un retador, sino una falta. ¡Su impecable expediente de asistencia se vería manchado!

Sin embargó, se convenció a si mismo que ya lo peor había pasado y que quizás podría hablar con Kakashi-sensei para que convenciera a su aterrador profesor de no manchar su expediente con ese pequeño retraso. El hiperactivo hombre de máscara siempre lograba convencer a su moreno profesor, aunque no sabía cómo. Iruka-sensei era alguien que se caracterizaba por ser frío, calculador y muy intimidante (**). Pero debía pensar positivamente, después de todo, necesitaba estar de buenas para su cita. Sonriendo alegre, pensó que su día iba a mejorar.

…que ingenuo.

A la hora del almuerzo, fue a la cafetería a comprar su ensalada de tomate cuando se dio cuenta que no traía su billetera. La busco en su mochila, pantalón y chaleco, pero nada. Y cuando creyó que quizás la había dejado caer en su carrera contra el tiempo, recordó que por las prisas la dejó olvidada sobre su mesa de noche, donde solía colocarla siempre.

Resignado, se hizo a la idea de que comería hasta la hora de su cita. El pensamiento le hizo animarse un poco, estaba teniendo un día algo complicado, pero nada que no pudiera manejar. ¿No es como si las cosas pudieran empeorar, verdad?

Deseo haberse equivocado.

Apenas pensó eso, levantó la mirada a una de las múltiples ventanas de la cafetería y notó que poco a poco las nubes empezaban a oscurecerse. Se obligó a tranquilizarse, ya que estaban a mediados de verano y era poco probable que lloviera. Sin embargó, media hora después una lluvia torrencial se desató sobre toda Konoha, haciendo que un tic nervioso se apoderara de su ceja derecha.

—Tranquilízate, Sasuke —se dijo, convencido que la lluvia bajaría a la hora de salida.

Dos horas después, exactamente a las seis de la tarde, se podía ver a un Sasuke echando humo por las orejas mientras corría a toda prisa a su departamento. La lluvia no había bajado ¡incluso juraría que había empeorado! Pero no tenía un paraguas a la mano ni dinero para pagar el autobús. Espero cerca de quince minutos a que la lluvia bajara, pero ya que no fue así, se resignó a correr bajo el diluvio hasta su hogar.

Derrapando, llego a su edificio, empapado pero ileso. Finalmente Sasuke pudo respirar tranquilo, pensando en darse una rápida ducha, ponerse su mejor ropa y usar esta vez su auto para llegar a tiempo y seco a su cita.

—Nada me puede arruinar esto—masculló, determinado, mientras subía las escaleras. Sacó la llave y abrió la puerta de su departamento.

Y entonces se arrepintió de haber dicho eso. Porque, apenas abrir la puerta, lo que vio hizo que deseará quedarse ciego. Un sin número de tics se posaron en su ojo derecho.

—¡Lárguense a un hotel o esperen a la luna de miel, depravados!

—¡Esa no es manera de hablarle a una señorita, hum!

Deidara le gritó, tapando a duras penas su desnudez con uno de los cojines del sillón, mientras Itachi solo atinó a subirse el pantalón.

—Sasuke —habló el Uchiha mayor, intentando aparentar que no estaba tan avergonzado como en realidad se encontraba..

—No. Digas. Nada —siseó el menor, tapándose los ojos con una mano mientras caminaba a tientas a su habitación— ¡Solo hazme el favor de avisar si te vas a poner a follar con tu novia en mi casa! —reclamó, chocando al instante con una pared. Gruñó por el impacto, pero siguió avanzando a tropiezas a su cuarto—. ¡Tengo una cita, así que espero no sigan haciendo eso en mi sala cuando me vaya!

—¿Entonces en tu habitación? —replicó la rubia, sonriendo de lado al escuchar el portazo que dio el menor al cerrar su puerta.

—¡Púdrete, rubia teñida!

—¡Es natural!

Y luego de eso, se cambió lo más rápido que pudo, tomó su billetera y, sin molestarse en ver su apariencia, salió de su cuarto a paso rápido, ignorando las disculpas de su ya vestido hermano y los reclamos ante su interrupción de Deidara.

De tan rápido que se fue, olvido la lluvia torrencial que había afuera, al igual que su auto, sin embargó aquello le importo una reverenda mierda y se fue caminando hasta llegar a una parada de autobús. Espero cerca de veinte minutos hasta que el dichoso vehículo apareció y se subió con una cara que hasta asusto al chofer. Luego de quince minutos de recorrido, se bajó en la plaza central y camino hasta el dichoso restaurante.

Y así, cabreado, empapado de pies a cabeza, con diez minutos de retraso y un humor peor que los mil demonios, fue como lo vio Naruto, apenas poner un pie dentro establecimiento.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¿¡Qué te paso 'tteba?! —cuestionó el rubio, preocupado, levantándose de su mesa al verlo llegar y caminando hasta colocarse frente a él.

Gruñó, apretando los dientes y frunciendo el ceño. Sus puños se apretaron y el rubio, notando lo tensó que estaba, lo tomó de un brazo y lo encamino a su mesa, ignorando la mala mirada de los meseros ante el charco de agua que dejaba el azabache a cada paso que daba.

Una vez ambos sentados, Naruto lo miró, frunciendo las cejas con preocupación al ver cómo el contrario pareció gruñir cosas inentendibles entre dientes.

—Sasuke… ¿estás bien?

Y, con esa simple pregunta, Sasuke por primera vez en mucho tiempo, explotó.

—¿Qué si estoy bien? —rió sarcástico, preocupando más al rubio—. ¡Claro que estoy bien! ¡Fue un día glorioso! —gritó, extendiendo sus brazos a todo lo largo—. ¡Primero me levante tarde ya que mi estúpido despertador al parecer se averió, haciendo que no pudiera desayunar! ¡Llegue tarde y mi _querido_ profesor no me dejó pasar! ¡Falte a una clase por primera vez en mi vida! ¡Eso dejará una mancha en mi expediente perfecto! ¡Luego descubro que olvide mi billetera y me quede sin almorzar! ¡Para finalmente tener que correr de vuelta a mi casa con una lluvia como sacada de Jumanji(***) y encontrarme la _grata_ sorpresa de ver a mi hermano teniendo sexo con su novia en mí sala! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE ESTOY BIEN!

Respiró agitadamente, mirando la cara sorprendida de él rubio frente a él, sabiendo al instante que sus gritos se oyeron en todo el restaurante. Llevo ambas manos a su cabeza, bajando la mirada hasta el piso, analizando lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Qué mierda le pasó? ¡Le había gritado a Naruto!, ¡en su primera cita! Cerró los ojos, demasiado apenado como para mirarlo. Si el chico no lo había mandado a la mierda con su precipitada invitación y coqueteo cuando lo conoció, estaba seguro que ahora si la había cagado.

Espero paciente que Naruto le gritara de vuelta, que lo insultará o que se marchará del restaurante, indignado. Sin embargó, a los pocos segundos sintió algo cálido pasar alrededor de sus húmedos cabellos. Levantó la mirada y giró la cabeza la cabeza a un lado, notando que Naruto había empujado su silla para sentarse a su lado y su mano era lo cálido en su cabeza.

Confundido, parpadeó un par de veces, alternando la vista entre la mano en su cabeza y la sonrisa comprensiva del contrario.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —preguntó calmado, sin dejar de mirarlo con esa calma que parecía arrullar a su alma, bajando su mano hasta posarla en su hombro húmedo.

—La verdad, sí… —murmuró, bajando la mirada—. Lo siento mucho—agregó, tragándose su orgullo—. No debí haberte gritado esas cosas, no fue tu culpa nada de lo que me paso…

—Sí, pero hey, todos a veces podemos tener un día de mierda ¿no? —se encogió de hombros, despreocupado, dedicándole una brillante sonrisa—. Además, mi mejor amiga es sumamente explosiva y posesiva, así que estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con este tipo de cosas.

Sasuke sonrío un poco, tomando la mano que descansaba en su hombro, apretándolo, en un silencio gesto de agradecimiento que el otro entendió.

—Entonces, ¿eso significa que podemos seguir con nuestra cita? —comento pícaro, curvando las cejas en un movimiento sugestivo que hizo enrojecer ligeramente al rubio, provocando que su sonrisa se ensanchara.

—Cállate, gruñon —le contestó, quitando su mano del hombro ajeno, haciendo un puchero con sus labios. Sasuke resistió el impulso de apretar sus mejillas ante tan adorable gesto.

—Claro, cielo —le guiñó un ojo, provocando que el aludido rodará los ojos.

—No me llames así.

—Lo siento, cielo, pero por ahora, ese apodo bien contigo. Te seguiré llamando así hasta que encuentre uno mejor.

Naruto bufó, cruzándose de brazos, sin embargó la molestia desapareció de su semblante al instante en que divisó al camarero pararse a un lado de su mesa, listo para tomar su orden.

Sasuke sonrió y se dijo que, al final, su día no había sido un completo desastre.

* * *

 _ **V. What's this feeling in my chest?**_

—Entonces, ¿eres repartidor de pizza?

—Sep, de tiempo completo. Voy a entrar a la Universidad dentro de poco y necesito tener dinero ahorrado para mis futuros gastos—bebió un sorbo de su malteada, disfrutando la sensación del líquido frío y dulce recorrer su garganta.

—Vaya, y yo que creí que eras un mocoso —le picó, haciendo que su rubio acompañante le mirara mal.

—Para tu información, cumpliré diecinueve este año 'ttebayo.

—¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?

—El diez de octubre.

Las cosas, contra todo pronóstico, habían marchado más que bien. Luego de aquella primera cita, donde se la pasaron platicando detalladamente del pésimo día del Uchiha y cómo iba a planear su venganza contra su hermano y cuñada, Sasuke al final le pidió al rubio su número telefónico, cosa que el otro acepto, no sin algo de timidez de su parte.

Era extraño, a pesar del comienzo tan raro y una primera cita que solo presagiaba desastre, ahora, luego de haber hablado a través de mensajes por casi una semana, compartiendo anécdotas irrelevantes y discutiendo de cualquier otro tema en el que discordaran, hablando de todo y nada en esa pequeña cafetería donde el rubio había insistido en ir –ya que era su día de descanso- se sentía bien, natural, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Claro, quitando que a los amigos no se les coqueteaba ni se les dice lo hermosos que son sus ojos azules.

Para Sasuke, todo era nuevo. Jamás se había sentido tan cómodo con alguien, ni con sus amigos más cercanos como Shikamaru, Neji, o Sakura, ni con su séquito de fans. Era como si Naruto lo transportará a otro mundo y le transmitiera un cálido sentimiento con solo oír su voz, ver sus brillantes ojos azules o sentir la suavidad de sus dedos cuando rozaba su mano "accidentalmente".

Era un sentimiento demasiado nuevo, extraño pero confortable, tibio y bizarro, que a pesar de no saber darle nombre, quería seguir empapándose de el.

—Entonces, ¿tu hermano se casa la próxima semana?

La repentina pregunta le hizo salir de su burbuja mental, notando que Naruto lo miraba fijamente, el vaso de cristal donde antes tomaba su malteada estaba vacío y una expresión de curiosidad adornaba el moreno rostro.

Se dio una patada mental para espabilarse _—._ Sep, se comprometió con su novia, Deidara, el año pasado luego de casi cuatro años de relación. Sinceramente, no me esperaba que se casaran tan rápido. Pero es Deidara, la paciencia nunca ha sido su mayor virtud —respondió, rodando los ojos ante la mención de su cuñada.

—¿No te llevas bien con ella? —indagó cauteloso su acompañante, haciéndolo sonreír.

—Nah, así es nuestra manera de tratamos. Es como la hermana mayor que nunca tuve y jamás desee tener.

—Eso tampoco suena muy bien 'tteba.

—Con Deidara incluida en la oración, nada suena bien.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó al oír la carcajada del otro por su chiste. Eso también era algo nuevo que disfrutaba: provocar el mayor número de expresiones a Naruto. Si al inicio se sintió atraído por sus ojos y apariencia en general, ahora se sumaba a la lista sus expresiones: cuando hacía pucheros cuando algo le aburría o no conseguía lo que quería, como arrugaba la cara adorablemente cuando se enfadaba, sus sonrojos cuando le hacía algún piropo o el melodioso sonido de su escandalosa risa… todo eso lo cautivaba.

Sin notarlo, su expresión se dulcifico, hasta el punto que una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios sin saberlo. Cuando estaba con Naruto, ni el mismo notaba los grandes cambios por los que pasaba.

—Hey… —le llamó el Uzumaki, sorprendiéndose al sentir el dedo índice de este en una de sus mejillas—. ¿Sabes? Creo que… deberías sonreír así más a menudo —repentinamente cohibido, alejo el dedo del blanco rostro y bajo su extremidad hasta posarla en su rodilla, desviando la mirada para evitar el contacto visual—. Siento que esa es tu verdadera sonrisa, no la de galán o travesura que cargas todo el tiempo —se rascó la nuca con su mano derecho, avergonzada. Prueba de ello era el ligero sonrojo en sus morenas mejillas.

Contra todo pronóstico, Sasuke sintió el calor acumularse en su rostro. Diablos, la última vez que recordaba haberse sonrojado tanto fue a sus quince años, cuando prácticamente lo obligaron a ver el álbum de fotos de su niñez con los padres de su cuñada y los suyos propios. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza.

 _¿Qué significa esta sensación?_

—Wow… ¿no debería ser yo el que insista en ver tu bonita sonrisa de kitsune travieso? —dijo sin pensar, intentando sobreponerse de lo anterior dicho, cosa que logró. Recibió un golpe no demasiado fuerte en su hombro como respuesta.

—Idiota… —masculló el contrario, cruzándose de brazos, en un intento de que la vergüenza no lo dominara.

Sasuke lo observó detenidamente: las tres perfectas marcas en sus mejillas, el alborotado y rebelde cabello rubio, los resplandecientes ojos azules, la sudadera negra y naranja que se amoldaba perfecta a su figura, los tentadores labios… ahora que lo pensaba, Naruto sí que parecía un…

—Kitsune —chasqueó los dedos, sonriendo satisfecho ante su conclusión mental.

—¿Eh? —sin embargó, el aludido solo le miró con extrañeza.

—El apodo perfecto para ti —guiñó un ojo, aun sonriendo—. Kitsune, te describe a la perfección.

Alzó una ceja, frunciendo los labios en un puchero—. ¿Debería sentirme ofendido por eso dattebayo?

—Claro que no —sin vergüenza, lanzó un beso al aire en su dirección, haciendo que el rubio casi se atragantará con su saliva —. De hecho, siéntete especial, realmente siento que te queda bien. Eres tan travieso y enérgico como ellos —se encogió de hombros, como si lo dicho no tuviera importancia.

Por respuesta, Naruto no hizo otra cosa que patearle la pierna bajo la mesa, a lo que Sasuke soltó un gritito de dolor.

—¡Auch!

—Eres un idiota. Recuérdame, ¿por qué acepte salir contigo en primer lugar?

—¿Por qué soy irresistible y no pudiste hacer otra cosa más que ceder a mis encantos? —el bufido que obtuvo por respuesta no le desanimo en lo más mínimo, en cambio lo hizo reír entre dientes mientras sobaba con una mano su extremidad golpeada.

Sí debía que sufrir un poco de agresión a su persona con tal de ver ese bonito rostro deformarse en una graciosa y adorable mueca de enfado, lo asumiría con gusto.

* * *

 _ **VI. Una boda. O el comienzo del cambio en un mujeriego.**_

El día había llegado.

Parado a un costado de su hermano, vistiendo un elegante traje de etiqueta y una corbata azul cobalto, Sasuke lo observaba todo, desde las decoraciones alrededor de todo el establecimiento hasta las personas sentadas en aquellas elegantes sillas, en espera de la novia; a la madre de Deidara al borde de las lágrimas, los músicos, y finalmente el rostro de su hermano, tan estoico por fuera, pero sus ojos brillaban fuertemente, en espera de su amada.

Sasuke no pudo sino sentirse fuera de lugar. El ambiente, las personas, el lugar, aquel sentimiento que desprendía su hermano… lo sintió como algo tan ajeno. Él, un mujeriego de nacimiento, quien adoraba conquistar a diario todas las chicas que pudiera, no creía jamás tener algo como lo que su hermano encontró en Deidara: una pareja estable. Se le hacía tan utópico, ¿Cómo podrías pasar toda tu vida con una sola persona sin aburrirte? Era lo que no comprendía.

Sin embargó, al momento en que todos los invitados se pusieron de pie y la marcha nacional empezó, por un segundo, mientras observaba caminar a Deidara con su largo vestido blanco y del brazo de su padre, imaginó que los rubios cabellos de la chica se hacían más cortos, hasta apenas rozar su nuca y sin aquel flequillo en su rostro. El vestido paso a ser un esmoquin blanco y el rostro se tornó de un color más moreno con un par de adorable marcas en ambas mejillas.

Y tan rápido como vino, se fue.

Sasuke parpadeó al darse cuenta que Deidara ya se encontraba frente a su hermano, una permanente sonrisa plasmada en sus labios. Miró a Itachi, descubriendo la suave sonrisa que adornaba su faz. Su hermano lucía tan contento…

" _Itachi, realmente te ves feliz…"_

La ceremonia pasó demasiado rápido a sus ojos, divagando, cuestionándose, ¿en realidad era tan malo el matrimonio? Por muchos años, así lo creyó, prefiriendo sumergirse en el placer del libertinaje. Siempre tuvo claro que los compromisos ni el matrimonio estaban hechos para él. Jamás tuvo una "novia" ni nada formal, solo ligues y a su séquito de fans que lo idolatraban como si un Dios fuera. Creyó estar feliz así. Entonces… ¿por qué ahora se sentía tan… diferente? ¿Cómo si algo le faltará?

Sin darse cuenta, la ceremonia ya había finalizado, la pareja se estaba besando mientras los invitados aplaudían por la unión. Sin saber porque, se quedó observando a los recién casados.

Una vez los aludidos separaron sus labios, las miradas de ambos parecieron resplandecer a pesar del bullicio. Los ojos azules de Deidara y los negros de Itachi se miraron mutuamente, como si con ese simple gesto pudieran ver a través del otro. Segundos después, se separaron para ser felicitados por los invitados y sus padres. Fueron apenas escasos de contacto visual, pero ese mutuo intercambio de miradas provocó un revuelo en el interior de Sasuke. ¿Por qué? Se preguntó, mientras caminaba hacía la pareja.

—Bueno Aniki, ya quedaste amarrado de por vida. No me digas que no te lo advertí —burló al mayor, viendo con satisfacción como Deidara le miraba ceñuda.

—Estoy seguro que "estar amarrado" será una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida, hermanito —replicó sin embargó el mayor, logrando que su esposa le dedicará una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—Lo siento, Charasuke, tendrás que soportarme por el resto de tu vida, hum.

—Tendré que hacerme a la idea, rubia teñida.

—¡Qué es natural!

Sasuke rió ante el mohín de enfado de su cuñada. Sin embargó, rápido se recompuso y observo con una sonrisa a la pareja.

—Me alegra que estén juntos. Felicidades.

Si más, se retiró, queriendo llegar a la recepción lo antes posible para evitar quedarse a solas con sus padres. De tan rápido que se fue, no pudo llegar a observar las muecas de asombro de los recién casados.

" _De verdad que estoy feliz por ustedes"_

* * *

* Un ritual matutino de belleza. Yo lo hago todos los días (hago que mis hermanos se desesperen porque saben que me llevo como media hora allí XD) y siempre ha sido mi headcanon que Charasuke también tenga uno(?).

** Sep, Iruka aquí da miedo, como Ibiki. Se me hizo algo bastante gracioso ya que aquí las personalidades están al revés. ¿Se imaginan a Iruka siendo atemorizante y frío? XD

*** Si no conocen esta película clásica de los 90, hay tabla(?).

Bueno, lamento la demora. Realmente estuve más ocupada de lo que creí esta semana. Y eso que ya tenía la parte 4 escrita (así como la escena final de esta historia) pero las tareas me impidieron poder avanzar tan rápido como quería. ¡Y tranquilos! Eso significa que hoy mismo publicaré el final de esta historia. Me pondré a escribir como loca toda la tarde con tal de lograrlo(?).

Contestando reviews anónimos:

Ambos guest: ¡Muchas gracias! Aquí tienen la esperada continuación :D

Gracias por leer. Nos leemos al rato(?).

Cordialmente: Lina Okazaki


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. ¿Por qué? Porque no me llamo Masashi Kishimoto, por desgracia.

Nota: Tuve que subir esto a la rápida, así que disculpen las posibles fallas ortográficas. Ahora, disfruten el final de este pequeño fanfic.

* * *

 **De como un mujeriego cayó ante el amor...**

 **o el paso a paso de como Uchiha Sasuke terminó enamorado.**

* * *

 _ **VII. El primer beso. ¿Qué me está pasando?**_

—¡Argh, no es justo! ¡Exijo la revancha dattebayo!

—Lo siento, Kitsune, pero incluso para mí es demasiado cruel hacerte morder el polvo por novena vez.

—¡Revancha, Chara-teme!

Un tic se posó en su ceja al escuchar el adorable apodo dicho por él rubio. Días atrás había estado hablando con Sakura en alta voz mientras caminaba rumbo a Ichiraku. Cuando estuvo a punto de colgarle a su amiga, lanzándole un piropo como era habitual en él, la chica le gritó "¡No lo arruines con él, Charasuke idiota!" y le colgó. Lamentablemente, cuando menos se dio cuenta, se encontraba en la entrada del pequeño loca de ramen, con Naruto aguantando la risa ante el apodo que su amiga le había gritado, cosa que le dio a entender que Naruto había escuchado a Sakura. Desde entonces, el rubio tenía la costumbre de llamarlo Charasuke o "Chara-teme" cuando quería provocarlo.

—¿Disculpa, que dijiste?

—¡Ya me oíste, Chara-teme! —respondió con firmeza el Uzumaki, sonriendo desafiante mientras levantaba el control de Xbox con su mano derecha.

Con decisión, apretó al botón de reinicio— ¡Bien, tú lo has pedido, Kitsune! —y la batalla volvió a iniciar.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde la boda de Itachi. Él y Deidara se fueron de luna de miel a París, ya que Deidara era una fanática del arte y quería explorar todos los museos y galerías de arte que la enorme ciudad tenía. Los padres de Deidara les pagaron el viaje por un mes completo, prueba de que realmente harían lo que sea por ver a su hija feliz.

Pero desde entonces, esas tres semanas se habían convertido en un verdadero calvario para Sasuke. Sus padres no dejaban de hablar de la boda de su hermano, de lo sofisticada que fue la recepción, lo bella que se veía Deidara o de como esperaban que no dentro de mucho tiempo Itachi les diera a su primer nieto.

Esas pláticas Sasuke las escuchaba completamente tenso. Había tenido la pequeña esperanza de que sus padres cuando menos dejaran pasar un mes o dos para empezar a cuestionarle esa clase de asuntos, pero lamentablemente se equivocó. Una semana después de que la pareja de casados se fuera, su madre constantemente empezó a mandarle mensajes y llamadas con la excusa de que quería hablar y pasar más tiempo con su hijo menor. ¡Patrañas!

Primero fueron las llamadas donde Mikoto "sutilmente" le preguntaba si no tenía alguna enamorada por allí. Luego pasaron a las frases como "ya es hora de que empieces a sentar cabeza, hijo", "tu hermano encontró a una chica maravillosa, estoy segura que también podrías encontrar a tu chica ideal", "Sasuke, estoy haciéndome vieja cada día, necesito ver a mis hijos casados y con nietos antes de partir al otro mundo(*)"

¡Se estaba volviendo loco!

Gracias al cielo su padre –ese hombre tan comprensivo- le había defendido en un par de ocasiones de su madre, alegando que seguramente simplemente no había encontrada a la persona adecuada o que no había que forzar al amor. Ante esas respuestas, Mikoto se quedaba enfurruñada, sin poder argumentar nada más. Pero al día siguiente la historia se volvía a repetir, y ya estaba cansado de lidiar con su progenitora, mas ahora que su padre estaba empezando del lado de su esposa.

Sin embargo, en medio de todo ese dolor de cabeza, aparecía su rubia medicina. Naruto constantemente hablaba con él y el dueño de la pizzería donde trabaja –un tal Jiraya- le tenía cierto aprecio, por lo que le daba permiso para salir a ciertas horas de su trabajo para reunirse con él, ya sea en una cafetería, en un pequeño local de ramen llamado Ichiraku –que supo que era su favorito en toda Konoha- o más recientemente: en su departamento.

Esto ultimo fue por sugerencia del mismo Sasuke. Ya que, luego de analizarlo un poco, Sasuke se dio cuenta que era un poco egoísta de su parte salir con el Uzumaki haciéndolo gastar siempre en comida o transporte, teniendo en cuenta que el de ojos cerúleo le había dicho que estaba ahorrando para entrar a la universidad. Por eso, cuando ese día el rubio le comentó que Jiraya le iba dar la tarde libre, no lo pensó dos veces y se ofreció a recogerlo para jugar videojuegos en su departamento.

Al principio el blondo estuvo reacio a aceptar, alegando que era demasiado de su parte, pero supo persuadirlo apenas le comentó que tenía la más reciente versión de Menma: Ultimate Ninja Storm(**). No se lo pensó dos veces antes de aceptar.

Y ahí estaban, jugando el videojuego de ninjas y obteniendo por novena vez una victoria.

—¡Agh, no es justo! ¡Hiciste trampa 'ttebayo!

—¿Yo? ¿Hacer trampa? —puso una falsa mirada inocente—. ¿Cómo crees, Kitsune? Jamás haría eso.

—¡Estuviste acariciando mi pierna todo el combate! —exclamó, avergonzado, dejando caer el control de Xbox en cualquier lado del sofá.

Por respuesta Sasuke movió las cejas, en un movimiento sugestivo—. A eso se le llama estrategia, Kitsune-chan.

Las mejillas de Naruto se enrojecieron fuertemente ante la mirada descarada que el otro le estaba dedicando. —Chara-teme —dijo, lanzándole un cojín del mueble a la cara, provocandole una corta risa al azabache.

Eran momentos como esos los que hacían latir su corazón con un ritmo acelerado. Ya había aceptado que estar con Naruto le reconfortaba, al igual que adoraba ver las graciosas mil y un expresiones que podía provocarle. Pero era como si nunca fuera suficiente, como si el tiempo que pasaba con el blondo era demasiado poco, escaso. Naruto le hacía sentir tan diferente con su sola presencia. Y no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

—Naruto —le llamó, con un repentino tono firme.

Al instante el aludido quitó su expresión de molestia ante aquel tono en su voz y lo miró—. ¿Qué?

Nervioso, puso ambas manos arriba de sus rodillas y tamborileo sus dedos, buscando las palabras correctas—. Aquel día que te invite a salir… —se detuvo un momento, dubitativo, pero se armó de valor y miró al otro a los ojos—. Ese día que te invite a salir, hace más de un mes… ¿por qué no me rechazaste? —soltó, inseguro.

Esa era una duda que lo empezó a carcomer un par de días atrás. Quitando su ego de lado, realmente le costaba trabajo entender porque alguien como Naruto aceptaría la invitación de un completo desconocido que tenía toda la pinta de ser mujeriego.

Eran tan diferentes: él era espontaneo, coqueto, despreocupado, egocéntrico y tranquilo. En cambio Naruto era enérgico, comprensivo, audaz, sincero, divertido y muy noble. Él venía de una familia acaudalada y Naruto era un humilde chico que creció en un orfanato y tuvo que valerse por sí mismo toda su vida, dando siempre su mayor esfuerzo para salir adelante. Se sintió culpable cuando el Uzumaki le contó esa parte de su pasado, ya que él, al tener todo en bandeja de plata, no solía valorar todas las cosas que su familia le proporciono desde niño.

Y, sin embargó, Naruto estaba ahí, en su departamento, un humilde muchacho cuya vida no fue fácil pero tuvo la suficiente voluntad para salir adelante. Era inaudito que semejante maravilla de persona hubiera aceptado salir con él sin más.

El silencio reinó la sala por algunos minutos que se le hicieron eternos a Sasuke. Mas cuando creyó que no tendría una respuesta, el de ojos azules habló.

—La verdad… no lo sé —musitó, rascando su mejilla—. Cuando te vi, lo primero que pensé fue que eras uno de esos chiquillos ricos mimados—sonrió quedo al ver el ceño fruncido del otro—. Sin embargó, cuando me abordaste, mi mente pareció desconectarse y me quede paralizado, sin saber cómo actuar. Cuando menos me di cuenta, ya había aceptado tu invitación, y huí de allí tan rápido como pude. Me regañé internamente, ya que la vida me había enseñado que nadie de alta sociedad es tan bueno porque sí. Bueno, eso ultimo me lo decía constantemente mi amiga Hinata. Sin embargó, ignore esa voz racional en mi cabeza y me dije "quizás, si le doy una oportunidad, no sea tan malo".

Sasuke escuchaba todo, casi sin parpadear.

—Cuando llegaste a ese restaurante, malhumorado y luego gritando, no supe que pensar. Pero cuando agachaste la cabeza y luego me pediste perdón… supe que quizás no eras como los demás —sonrió avergonzado—. Luego empezamos a hablar, a tratarnos como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, coqueteandome cuando menos lo esperaba 'ttebayo. Y allí me di cuenta que sin duda había hecho bien al aceptar salir contigo —concluyó, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, pero sin dejar de sonreír.

Sasuke estaba impactado. Tragó saliva, nervioso, incluso tuvo la repentina urgencia de ir por un vaso de agua. Los ojos de Naruto brillaban sinceros, no había dudas de ellos, esos ojos eran incapaces de mentirle. Dejandose llevar por sus emociones, se acercó más al Uzumaki, hasta estar a su lado en el sofá. Levantó una mano y la poso en la morena, mejilla, acariciando las graciosas marquitas.

Naruto había cerrado los ojos ante la caricia, se veía tan tranquilo, como si esperara algo…

Y entonces sucedió, cuando menos se dio cuenta, sus labios estaban sobre los morenos, solo eso, en un beso casto que a pesar de todo aceleró tanto su corazón que por un momento tuvo miedo de tener una arritmia de tan rápido que iba. Movió suavemente los labios, no queriendo ir demasiado deprisa y asustar al blondo, pero este separó un poco sus labios y su lengua lamió rápidamente su labio inferior, en una muda invitación que no tardo en aceptar, colando su lengua en aquella húmeda cavidad, besándolo con ferocidad.

Exploró aquella boca todo lo que pudo, deleitándose con el calor de su interior y la suavidad de su lengua, enredándose mutuamente. No supo cuanto tiempo pasaron con sus bocas unidas, pero tuvo que separarse cuando un quedo gemido escapó de los labios contrarios, solo para notar que había ido recostando a Naruto en el mueble. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna al observar el rostro sonrojado y jadeante del otro. Los orbes azules se notaban oscuros, seductores, llamándole...

Y de repente, como si lo hubieran despertado de un sueño, se separó del otro, demasiado perturbado.

" _No, no, no, no, no, no, no.. ¿¡Qué estoy haciendo?! ¡Yo no soy así! ¡Yo no puedo...!"_

—¿Sasuke? —llamó el de orbes cerúleo, sentándose en el sofá. —¿Qué te pas…?

—Y-Yo —titubeó, alejandose más del sofa y sobando su cara con una mano. Sintió sus hombros temblar _"No, no, ¿como pude ser tan idiota? Yo no puedo..."_ —Tienes que irte, Naruto.

El aludido supo que algo estaba mal al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios del Uchiha. Sasuke jamás se refería a él por su nombre.

—Sasuke…

—Lo siento, Naruto.

Sin más, corrió hasta llegar a su habitación, encerrándose en esta. Recostó su espalda contra la puerta, dobló sus rodillas hasta que pudo abrazarlas con sus brazos contra su pecho. Escuchó a Naruto tocar la puerta, llamándolo, pidiéndole que le explicara que le pasaba, si había hecho algo mal o que le hubiera molestado...

 _"¡No, no hiciste nada malo! Soy yo, Naruto, yo soy el problema. Lo siento mucho. Por favor, perdóname por hacerte esto."_

No salió en toda la noche de su cuarto, demasiado confundido como para poder enfrentarse a la realidad.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando decidió salir de su dormitorio, Naruto ya no estaba.

 _ **VIII. ¿Te perdí…?**_

 _—_ ¡Eres un grandísimo idiota, Sasuke!

Suspiró al oír por quinta vez en el día el regañó de su pelirrosa amiga.

Dos semanas. Dos _malditas_ semanas habían pasado ya. En todo ese tiempo hizo hasta lo imposible con tal de no toparse con Naruto. Cambio su número de teléfono, evitó caminar por los sitios donde habían estado reuniéndose. Incluso le pidió a Shikamaru dejarlo dormir en su casa por un tiempo en lo que "fumigaban" su departamento, cosa que el torpe chico acepto, ignorante de que una fumigación no llevaba tanto tiempo.

Todos sus esfuerzos habían resultado, no se había topado con Naruto en ese lapso de tiempo. Sin embargó, no contó con el dolor que la repentina perdida de aquel que considero un invaluable amigo le provocaría. Incluso tuvo que contárselo a Sakura en la necesidad de aliviar un poco aquel dolor, ya que Itachi seguía en su Luna de Miel, (que se había alargado más por su esposa) y no quería molestarlo con sus problemas. Grave error.

—Sakura, por favor.

—¡Nada de "Sakura, por favor"! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! Me dices que invitaste a salir a un chico, que este te cautivo apenas verlo, que saliste con él por más de un mes. ¡Y un día simplemente me dices que lo ahuyentaste de tu vida! —los orbes verdes de la contraria parecían dagas afiladas queriendo clavarse en sus ojos—. ¡Te dije que tu estúpido estilo de vida haría que perdieras a tu persona destinada!

—¡Naruto no es mi…!

—¡Atrévete a negarlo y te rompo la cara! (***)

Sasuke cerró la boca, tragando saliva. Diablos, jamás creyó que su amiga reaccionaría así, siendo que fue ella la primera en mostrarse reacia cuando le comentó sobre Naruto. Pero al parecer Sakura supo leer a través de él, ya que la chica no se cansaba de reprocharle lo idiota que había sido al alejar a Naruto.

Ese día había ido a casa de su amiga, ya que Mebuki le había pedido que revisara su televisor, alegando que no parecía querer funcionar. Intento negarse, diciendo que no tenía conocimientos en ello, pero la señora Haruno logró persuadirlo para que fuera. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su amiga sentada en una de las mesas del comedor, con una taza de té en mano, completamente sola.

 _"—Le dije a mi madre que necesitaba hablar contigo a solas para confesarte mis sentimientos —rodó los ojos ante lo dicho— así que la convencí para llamarte y que vinieras aquí, ya que si lo hacía yo sabía que te negarías. De pasó me dijo que iría a la peluquería y mi padre llega a hasta la noche, así que ni se te ocurra huir, Charasuke."_

Cansado, recostó la cabeza en la mesa.

—No hemos terminado, idiota.

—Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me has llamado idiota en estos días —río desganado—. Seguramente hiciste un nuevo récord.

—Sasuke —la fémina se masajeó la frente, rogando por un poco de paciencia—. Estoy siendo seria.

—Yo también lo soy…

—¡No, no lo eres! —replicó, ya de mal humor—. Sasuke, tú realmente habías cambiado gracias a ese chico. Aunque nunca me comentaste nada más allá de cuando lo invitaste, tus ojos, tus expresiones… —tomó un hondo suspiro, haciendo que el otro levantará la cabeza—. Incluso empezaste a dejar de lado a tus "fans". Ese chico te hace... te hacía feliz —corrigió, mirándolo fijamente.

Sasuke trago saliva ante ello. No fue sino hasta que se alejó de Naruto que notó los cambios que la propia Sakura le restregaba en cara. Su séquito de fans lo abordaron un día, reclamándole su falta de atención y que ya casi nunca se dirigía a ellas. ¡No le prestaba atención a sus fans! En un tiempo pasado, aquello le habría parecido inaudito, pero con Naruto a su lado, era como si seguir coqueteando ya no tuviera sentido.

—Yo… no puedo, Sakura, simplemente no puedo estar con él.

—¿Por qué, Sasuke? ¿Por qué, si sabes que te duele mantenerte alejado de él?

—No lo entenderías...

—¡No lo entiendo porque no lo explicas! ¡Solo te estas comportando como un imbécil! —gruñó la contraria—. ¿A que le tienes miedo, Sasuke? ¡Por qué a menos que me digas algo jamás podre comprenderte!

—¡No puedo enamorarme, Sakura! ¡No puedo hacerle daño! —confesó en un gritó, sintiendo como la pesadez en su espalda disminuyo al decir esas palabras enterradas en lo más profundo de su ser.

Los ojos esmeraldas se abrieron de par en par—¿Qué?

—¡No puedo lastimarlo! ¡Vamos! Tú me conoces más que nadie, es obvio que soy incapaz de mantener una relación, le temo a los compromisos —escondió su rostro entre sus manos—. Si aceptaba a Naruto… ¿quién me aseguraría que no lo echaría a perder después? ¿Sí le era infiel o me aburría de él? ¿Qué, si le hacía más daño que ahora? No podría perdonarme hacerle eso, Sakura, nunca. Él… él… es demasiado bueno, no me lo merezco.

Sin poder evitarlo, sollozo, pero uso toda su fuerza de voluntad para no derramar ni una sola lágrima. Finalmente había dejado salir aquello que venía acallando y mortificándolo desde el instante en que beso a Naruto. Inseguridad, miedo… todos esos sentimientos que quiso ignorar desde el instante en que empezó a salir con el blondo, pero que terminaron por hacerlo explotar cuando se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde.

Le gustaba Naruto. Quería a Naruto. Y tenía miedo de admitir... que quizás amaba Naruto.

Pero él sabía que no estaba hecho para eso. El amor, aquel sentimiento que siempre sintió tan lejano, ahora se alojaba sin miramiento en su corazón. No podía permitírselo. Inevitablemente terminaría cometiendo un error que lastimaría a Naruto. Así que, aunque doliera, prefería cortar todo contacto para evitar que ese sentimiento terminara de florecer. Creyó estar haciendo lo correcto…

Pero el dolor que se negó a reconocer emergió, ahogándolo en una marea de desesperación. Había perdido no solo a un invaluable amigo, si no quizás a su pareja ideal, su compañero de vida.

—No lo merezco… —susurró en trance, ignorando a su compañera.

—Sasuke.

—No intentes consolarme, Sakura.

—Yo no…

—Solo ignoremos esto y hagamos como que nunca tuvimos esta conversación ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Déjame hablar, maldito mujeriego! —gritó la chica, sacándole un respingo al contrario—. ¡Si que eres patético!

Frunció el ceño ante el repentino insulto—Saku…

—¡Déjame terminar o terminarás en el hospital! —un escalofrío recorrió su espalda ante la amenaza, por lo que se obligó a callarse. —¡Bien! —exclamó conforme la Haruno, parándose de su silla—. Escúchame bien, Sasuke: No tiene nada de malo enamorarse, independientemente si lo estas o no, refugiarte en tu auto-compadecimiento no te va a servir de nada, solo demostrará lo patético y cobarde que eres al no querer afrontar tus propios sentimientos. ¿Dijiste que tenías miedo de arruinarlo? ¡No lo sabrás hasta que estés en la relación! ¿Qué no quieres lastimar a Naruto? ¡Ya lo haces! ¡Y claro que ha de estar sufriendo si lo echaste de tu vida sin ninguna explicación! ¿Y qué es eso de que no lo mereces? ¡Eres Uchiha Sasuke! ¡Mi estúpido mejor amigo y uno de los chicos más geniales que he conocido! ¡Ese chico te acepto a pesar de todos tus defectos! ¡Claro que lo mereces! ¡Así que ahora afronta tu realidad y levanta tu pálido trasero de mi silla para buscar a ese chico!

Sakura respiró agitada luego de semejante discurso. Miró a idiota amigo, queriendo saber si al menos sus palabras le habían afectado al un poco. Pero se topó con la grata sorpresa de ver a esos ojos brunos brillar, llenos de determinación.

—Yo... tienes razón —el aludido se levantó, dedicándole una brillante sonrisa—. Voy a luchar por él, Sakura. Y si la riego… ¡al menos sabré que lo intente! ¡Que nadie diga que el gran Uchiha Sasuke fue un cobarde!

Y con esas últimas palabras, corrió a la salida, perdiéndose de vista de la fémina demasiado rápido.

Sakura suspiró, pero a los pocos segundos una sonrisa delineó sus labios. Tomó su celular (que había colocado en la mesa del comedor desde el arribo de su amigo) y lo levantó. Una llamada sin finalizar adornaba la pantalla.

—¿Lo escuchaste todo? —preguntó a la persona al otro lado de la línea, usando el alta voz.

 _—_ "Sep. Muchas gracias, Sakura-chan. Realmente creí que jamás podría encontrarlo."

—No hay de que —respondió feliz—. Solo tenle un poco de paciencia ¿sí? Es un idiota, mujeriego y quizás pervertido, pero es una buena persona. Te quiere.

 _—_ "Lo sé. De nuevo, gracias 'ttebayo."

—Dije que no es nada, Naruto. Solo dale un buen golpe cuando lo veas, ¿sí? —al otro lado de la línea se escuchó una carcajada.

 _—_ "Je, je, de acuerdo. Nos vemos, Sakura-chan"

—Adiós.

Sin más, colgó. Negó con la cabeza y se llevó una mano a la frente. Se avecinaba un feo dolor de cabeza. Pero meh, al menos ahora Sasuke le debía una.

* * *

 ** _IX. ¡Naruto, estoy enamorado de ti!_**

 _Sasuke corría tan rápido como le daban las piernas. Su rostro reflejaba pura determinación._

 _Ya no tenía miedo._

 _Ya no quería seguir ocultándose._

 _Ya no iba a ser un cobarde._

Iba luchar. Iba a luchar por Naruto.

Ya no le importaban sus miedos, sus inseguridades, la falta de confianza en si mismo, nada de eso le iba a impedir ir por Naruto. Aún si el blondo lo odiaba por haberlo apartado, si no quería nada con él, si quería golpearlo, él lo aceptaría con la frente en alto y lo re-conquistaría de ser necesario.

Las palabras de Sakura habían calado hondo en su ser. Ya no tenía miedo de admitirlo. Él…

 _—¡Naruto!_

 _…estaba enamorado de Uzumaki Naruto_

Se detuvo en una parada de autobús, llegando el vehículo que necesitaba al instante. Al parecer la vida le estaba sonriendo, conforme con su decisión. Sonrió determinado.

 _—Kitsune… voy por ti._

Quince minutos transcurrieron, sintiéndose más ansioso con cada segundo que pasaba. Cuando llego al centro, rápido se bajó del autobús, ignorando los gritos del chofer al no haberle pagado. No le importó. Corrió más de seis calles, buscando la pizzería donde trabajaba su blondo.

 _"Ya casi"_ pensó al divisar el local con iluminaciones fosforescentes a menos de trescientos metros. La puerta de cristal del establecimiento se abrió, saliendo una persona de sudadera naranja y uno conocido cabello rubio.

—¡Naruto!

El nombrado, giró la cabeza en dirección al grito.

—Sa…

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando el cuerpo del otro de impacto contra el suyo, haciendo que inevitablemente cayera de sentón al suelo.

—¡Agh! —la caída le dolió, pero la sorpresa de ver al azabache menguo cualquier otro pensamiento, sintiendo la cabeza de este ocultarse en su hombro izquierdo y sus brazos rodearlo la cintura con ahínco—. Sasuke…

—¡Lo siento tanto, Naruto! —le interrumpió, con voz temblorosa—. Sé que estuvo mal lo que hice, te aleje, te ignore todo este tiempo. Demonios, seguramente has de odiarme por ello. Pero ahora estoy aquí, Naruto, y ahora voy a ser sincero contigo.

Levantó la cabeza, mirando con una intensidad tan arrolladora los claros orbes cerúleos que Naruto se sintió sonrojar.

—Yo… tenía miedo, de todo lo que me estabas haciendo sentir —empezó, con voz suave—. Nunca fui del todo sincero contigo, Naruto. Soy un mujeriego, salgo con chicas todos los días, siempre lo he hecho. Los compromisos jamás fueron conmigo y nunca tuve una relación seria —suspiró, pero no se detuvo—. Cuando te invité a salir, ni yo mismo supe porque lo hice, solo pensé que tu apariencia me había cautivado. Pero entonces empezamos a salir y te conocí, supe lo que te gusta y disgusta, las adorable expresiones que hacías cada que te provocaba, tu humilde forma de ser, lo cálido que me hacías sentir solo con tu presencia… —hasta ese punto, Naruto seguía mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par—. Y esa vez, cuando te besé y te vi debajo de mí… fuera como si una zona de mi cerebro hubiera hecho corto circuito "este chico nos está mirando con un sentimiento demasiado sincero, uno que no podemos aceptar" —se rió de sí mismo, soltando su mano derecha del agarre en la cintura contraria para posarla en la morena mejilla—. Fui un idiota, lo sé, pero este tipo de cosas jamás fueron conmigo y que tu llegarás y en menos de dos meses pusieras mi mundo de cabeza… fue demasiado para mí —besó la frente contrario, sacándole un llamativo sonrojo al aludido.

—Sa…

—Espera, déjame terminar —tomó una honda bocanada de aire. Estaba nervioso, temblando y no muy seguro de lo que iba a decir, pero pensó en las palabras de Sakura y se dio valor—. Naruto… estoy enamorado de ti.

El de ojos azules abrió la boca en asombro. Sasuke realmente…

—Yo…

—Sé que quizás me detestes, que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte esto por todo lo que te hice pasar, pero… soy una persona egoísta y realmente quiero intentar esto contigo —interrumpió abrupto, hablando con firmeza—. Naruto, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

El silencio reinó por varios segundos, segundos que Sasuke sintió como horas. ¿Había hecho bien al decirlo todo eso a Naruto? ¿Y si Naruto ya lo había olvidado? ¿Y si ya no le importaba? ¿Y sí jamás lo quiso? Los segundos seguían pasando y cada vez se ponía más y más nervioso.

—Eres… eres un imbécil —susurró el Uzumaki, ocultando su cara en el pecho contrario—. Eres un insensible, me hiciste pasar las peores dos semanas de toda mi vida, me heriste, haciéndome creer que quizás fui yo el que se había precipitado…

Todo su cuerpo se tensó al oír la dolida voz de su amado. Cerró los ojos, dispuesto a enfrentar el rechazo.

—Y aun así… me termine enamorando de un mujeriego idiota como tú —murmuró, levantando el rostro y mirando directamente los ojos ónix—. Y no dudo que eres sincero, pero…

Sasuke sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, haciéndolo chillar de dolor— ¡Ah!

—Eso fue por todo lo que me hiciste pasar —declaró el blondo, sin embargó, sonrió y tomo el rostro contraído por el dolor del contrario y deposito un casto beso en los labios ajenos—. Y eso… por volver a mí.

Con una profunda paz en su interior, Sasuke atrajo al otro en un abrazo, posando una mano en la cintura contraria y con la otra dirigió la mano moreno hasta su pecho, sobre su corazón. Su pecho subía y bajaba, excitado, feliz, dichoso.

—Gracias, gracias, gracias —susurró, repartiendo pequeños besos en el moreno rostro, sonrojándolo—. Gracias por creerme en mí, por darme una oportunidad. Yo… te amo, Naruto.

—Yo también te amo —murmuró de vuelta, sin bajar un apice su sonrojo—. Aunque no todo el crédito es mío, Sakura-chan me ayudo.

Detuvo su ronda de besos para separar su rostro unos milímetros—. ¿Qué?

Rió malicioso ante el desconcierto del otro—. ¿Creíste que me iba a rendir de buscarte así como así? Tenía que darte una paliza por cobarde dattebayo. —sonrió—. Hace tres días, mientras volvía de hacer guardia en tu departamento, me topé con una chica de cabello rosa. Refunfuñaba algo sobre un tal "Charasuke" y no pude si no preguntarle si te conocía —conforme hablaba, Sasuke lo miraba cada vez más con la boca abierta—. Le dije mi nombre y ella de inmediato me dijo que la habías estado pasando muy mal sin mí y que necesitabas un pequeño empujón para dejar de ser un cobarde 'ttebayo.

Un repentino tic se formó en la bruna ceja derecha—. Entonces, me estás diciendo que…

Sonrío malicioso—. Sakura-chan y yo lo planeamos todo. Ella tenía que convencerte de dejar de huir mientras yo lo escuchaba todo. Así sabría si realmente sentías algo por mí —y luego el descarado le guiño un ojo, tal y como él mismo lo hacía.

Guardo silencio por unos momentos, hasta que soltó un suspiro y habló—. Supongo que no puedo reclamar nada…

—Nop, no puedes.

El azabache le miró mal—. No puedo creer que me dejará engañar todo este tiempo por tu adorable cara —y fingió indignación, alzando el mentón—. Al parecer es cierto eso de que las apariencias engañan. Sí que eres un auténtico Kitsune.

—Mira quien habla —respondió burlón.

Ante ello, Sasuke rió de buena gana.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a mi departamento a jugar Menma: Ninja Storm? Tengo un nuevo control remoto, quizás ahora si puedas derrotarme.

Los ojos azules brillaron—. ¡Ya veremos quien muerde el polvo, Chara-teme!

Se levantaron del suelo, sacudiendo sus ropas. Sin embargó, antes de poder avanzar, Sasuke atrapó en un abrazo al Uzumaki, sintiéndose dichoso con aquel anhelado contacto.

El rubio sonrió y devolvió el abrazo—. Je, quien diría que terminaría enamorado de ti, idiota.

—Debí haber hecho algo muy bien en mi vida pasado para que ahora estés a mi lado.

Ante la sincera declaración, Naruto no pudo evitar otro escandaloso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Te amo, Sasuke.

—Yo también, Naruto, yo también.

* * *

* Esta "excusa" solía usarla mucho mi abuelo con mi hermana y la que era su novia cuando íbamos de visita a su casa. Y ocasionalmente me cuestiona a mí por qué no tengo novio, urgh.

** Se me hizo una buena manera de hacer un cameo para el desaparecido Menma(?).

*** ¡Dale, Sakura! Yo te apoyo. Ok no XD

¡Y se acabo! *festeja* Gracias a todos los que me comentaron y apoyaron en esto. De verdad que jamás creí terminarlo a tiempo, pero la inspiración se puso de mi lado esta vez y me ayudo a terminarlo.

Gracias por haber seguido esta historia. Tenía planeado escribir un epilogo, pero eso sería después del cierre del Festival, así que podría decirse que la historia ya esta "finalizada". Les mando un abrazo y espero poder seguirnos leyendo en mis futuros proyectos.

¡Chao!


End file.
